Unveiled Alias
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: After the war, Hermione becomes a spy for the hiding Ministry. Through fighting old and new enemies. New mysteries are discovered as she finds the one person she cant kill and wants to know why not.  Better than it is  Adventure. Deaths. Smut Evntally
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Well what can I say, this is my new story that I am working on with my lovely new Beta and Friend VikkiSuLuvzYew She is the sweetest and has been helping me with ideas, so thank her for the inspiration for helping me create a third chapter for my story I am working on 'Monster'-rated: M. (By the way thanks for the comments, I enjoy them.) Also check out some of her stories, they are amazing, and she would love thoughts! Hopefully we will update periodically every week, our goal a 1000 reviews for the whole story eventually

Love to hear your feedback! Please review and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own. (Wish!)

PS: My username formally used to be summerlover4223, so sorry if that confused a couple of you! ANYWAYS, Carry on ;)

DHDHDHDHDH

Unveiled Alias 1

Written by: StoryWriterOfAll

Edited by: VikkiSuLuvzYew ^_~

It was a cloudy night as she gazed up from the shadows of the alley way, her chocolate eyes shining in the moon's reflection. They were the only part of her face visible with her mask on. There was a storm coming, she could sense it. The street, now bare, had only the flicker of a lamplight about to go out. She pulled out the deluminator from her late boyfriend and clicked it, immersing the street in total darkness. Her name, Hermione Granger, as her friends in the force called her, Moonlight, and her codename, Moonlight Murderess.

She quickly wove in and out of shadows and pathways in a cat like body suit, making her way towards her set destination.

The Parkinson mansion.

It was in an urban area, and used to be a busy district of the wizarding world. It wasn't always like this.

Hermione thought back once more to when it was a peaceful time. She remembered it once brimming with life, a time where you could walk a short distance to Diagon Alley without the fear of snatchers or worse. 'But it's all gone now, as well as the rest of them.' She thought back sourly, back to when she had no care in the world except being the best student at Hogwarts before the war broke out.

Of course she had helped Harry defeat Voldemort, but it was at the price of both of the wizards' lives being taken. The Death Eaters had over run Hogwarts in a matter of seconds without knowing yet of their Lords death. 'We weren't ready, none of us prepared except Harry, Ron and myself.' She thought back, remembering how she had ran to save herself never looking back after Ron told her to do so.

She was alone, wandless and hidden with no one to comfort her until she had found the secret Ministry. They took her in, trained her to be a heartless murderess, and now she was ready for justice. She blinked back tears, thinking back to the task at hand.

She had no time for weeping, that is what she had done in the past, this was her present. She was nearing the house, already scoping out all possibilities of entrance and escape. She threw a grappling hook and tugged to make sure it was secure. She scaled her way up slowly to the darkened second window she knew to be Pansy's room. She had watched them for weeks, mapping out their every move, when they were home, when they left. She was at ease, setting up the mood to kill.

She unlatched the window carefully while staying suspended on the ledge, rope tightening at her weight pulling against it. She had to be stealthy in her movements, but almost tripped on the curtains while closing the window. She took a second to regain her balance before she heard a noise coming from up the stairs. Quickly, she pulled out her weapon in a flash and hid behind the door before it was opened.

Without hesitation, she pounced on the person from behind before they had a chance to switch on the light. The moon gleamed in on her switchblade, making it glint in the dim room. Her victim, Pansy, was in a head lock, the knife pressing into her neck as she spoke. Hermione heard quick, ragged breathing as the victim tried to speak.

"I knew you would come for me soon enough... Mudblood." Hermione heard a smile in her voice as she spoke.

Hermione gripped the handle of the blade harder, her nostrils flared with anger. "How'd you know it was me?"

Her fists clenched on Hermione's arm around her shoulders, holding her in place. "I've heard the description, word gets around, wasn't hard to guess who."

She lost her grip around Pansy's shoulders for a split second, thinking her identity was discovered. Pansy had flipped them over, gaining control until Hermione fought back after quickly regaining her composure. They engaged in a few fists thrown. Her mask falling, she let Pansy get in a good swipe and tasted metallic in her mouth.

Pansy sneered at her from her new stance. "I knew it was you!"

All that could be heard in the room was their labored breathing as they stared at each other. Something snapped in Hermione as she launched herself once more at the unsuspecting Pansy. This time when the knife was thrown against her victim's throat it dug deep into her flesh. She watched Pansy's eyes widened in horror, and Hermione could swear she heard a gurgle of laughter.

Pansy's hands were losing their grip around Hermione's. The spy pulled back the knife, withdrawing it from the hot blood pouring out of Pansy's neck. She stood up from the body, quickly cleaning the blade and watching Pansy's eyes follow her in her last dying breaths.

She made her way to the window and sneered. "Die bitch."

With that, Hermione scurried her way up the rest of the rope to the roof and unhooked it, putting it away. She jumped from roof top to another until she was a fair distance away and in watching view. She had placed bombs all around the house, hidden earlier in the times she staked out while the Parkinson's weren't home.

She watched a man approach and unlock the door, knowing it was Pansy's father, the only other resident of the home. She pulled out the detonator, waiting until she heard the scream, knowing it was Pansy's father finding her lifeless form. Clicking it swiftly with no remorse, she watched as the fiery explosions started going off. She smirked, relishing in the deaths of the two wizards now. She had stolen Pansy's wand, taking it as a reward sticking it inn her outfit for safe keeping.

It started to pour down as she wiped away the blood trail down her chin from her lip, replacing her mask to blend into the night once more. She made her way down the building, again integrating herself into the darkness and making it back to headquarters to report her success


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey Readers! Sorry I have been kind of MIA… Just stressing a lot and I have been having major writers block. But don't worry my followers I am still writing 'Monster' and I am getting back into contact with my Beta. I have recently gotten some new inspiration but don't hesitate to give some ideas on what you would like to see next in any of my stories. I am all for prompts! Well Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly ;)

Unveiled Alias 2

Written by: VikkiSuLuvzYew

Edited by: StoryWriterOfAll

Hermione grimaced as she remembered killing Pansy. It was one of her early missions with an enemy she once hated.

She had almost failed. Which meant instant death, most likely by suicide. She couldn't risk being caught and tortured into giving away information if she failed.

She had ran up to the ministry, shaken, and they told her it was okay. They told her the mission was only an early one, and she had still succeeded. Even Ginny had got into it, helping to calm her down. They told her to take a small break, maybe two weeks tops, but she refused.

If she was going to have to do this, she was going to do it right.

Now, after almost three months of excess training to kill without possibly failing, she was put on another mission.

Her assignment: Killing Theodore Nott.

It was funny how they always assigned her to her former classmates... She would have to look into it later.

But now, she could only focus on one thing.

She crept up to the building, recognizing every brick and dent she'd memorized during her planning. This was going to be quick and fast, and she wouldn't let her older resentment effect her mission like she had done with Pansy. Too many risks and mistakes were involved when she used emotions.

She carefully scaled up the wall, depending on her suit to hide her and her memory to guide her.

Theodore had quite the mansion after all these years of "working", but he made a fatal mistake in making it. He liked old-fashioned houses with bricks displayed around like art. It made him feel better in the sturdiness of his house. He was sure no one could get through his defense, and that had been his faithful mistake. Along with one other, he hadn't thought of Hermione Granger, the Moonlight Mistress with vicious claws.

He sat alone in his living room, the warm fire burning in front of him. He was leaning into his hand and studying the fire, his pupils involuntarily following the flames as they played with the burning timber.

His mind had drifted away three months into the past as he gazed deeply.

He still couldn't believe that Pansy was dead. Gone. Deceased. In fact, the whole group was shocked speechless when they had heard. They were in the lounge at work when it happened. It started out as a regular day at work. At least, until Blaise came barreling through the door like a madman, his face panic stricken.

"Did you hear?" The Italian's voice was rough and scared.

"Pansy's dead!" Draco had burst into the room seconds after, practically killing the door that was in his way.

"Pansy, why?" His voice was similar to Blaise's, and you could feel the emotion in his voice. And this was coming from Draco Malfoy, of all people. When Draco showed emotions, you knew something was up.

They had been shocked, angry, surprised, sad, but most of all, scared. They had never found out who killed Pansy and her father. Whoever did it had made a completely thorough plan, apparently memorizing their schedules and being very discreet.

He shook his head free of thoughts. He had to get water, some chips, anything to take his mid off of the situation. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

He turned around narrowing his eyes, suddenly getting the feeling he was being watched. He shrugged off the idea, turning back around. He was confident in the safety of his abode.

Hermione watched Theo as he grabbed a bag of chips off the counter.

She smirked. Perfect.

Silently, she crept behind him, her body filled with anticipation. Four years ago she would've been scared and nervous. But now, she was ready.

Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the house. Hermione barely had any time to drop and dart behind the kitchen island when Theodore turned around and walked towards the living room. She watched as he approached his surveillance room to see who it was. She took his distraction as a chance to run into a nearby closet, using a spell to allow herself to be able to see somewhat through it.

The oak front door opened, revealing a man with dark hair and pale skin. Due to the spells extent of letting her see, she couldn't make out details of the visitor. He looked to be about 5"7, wearing a trench coat and top hat. Hermione almost scoffed at how old his style was.

Theodore sat calmly in a chair, and gestured for his guest to sit in the chair next to him, also angling towards the fire and himself. Then, he spoke two words that made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Eagan Ross."

The name echoed in her mind, and she remembered everything she was ever told about him by the Force. He was one of the wizarding world's best private investigator, but only served pureblooded wizards. They said that his prices always ranged 500 galleons and up. Higher prices being only used on an extremely hard and nearly impossible cases. He was also known for his disguises, as he designed his own. He was said to have solved some of the most impossible murder cases in the wizarding world.

Hermione squinted, trying to see more thoroughly through the door. Sadly, all she could make out didn't help. So, she quit messing with her eyes and concentrated instead on listening. What she heard could be used as valuable information.

"Why are you here?" Theodore's voice came out shrill, and he realized he was on the verge of tears. Damn emotions.

He tried again, clearing his voice. "Why are you here?"

"My Boss sent me. He wants all the information he can get from any of Miss Parkinson's friends." The man's voice sounded experienced and wise despite his young age.

"Who is your boss?" Theodore leaned forward curiously, questions running through his mind.

"I am not to tell, sir. My master sent me with precise orders not to let his identity be known."

"Why the hell not? He sent you to my house didn't he? I have a right to know who this man is that is asking about my former friend!" Theodore was getting agitated with the man.

The man gave him a weary look. "If you must know... Come closer so I can tell you."

Hermione watched as Theodore obliged to Eagan's order. He bent his head down, tilting his head down so he can hear better. Her view was partially obstructed by the back of his chair. She could swear she saw Eagan casually drape his arm around the back of Theo's. She watched as closely as she could when Theodore suddenly tensed, and sat there for a while.

Suddenly, Theodore slumped forward out of his chair and sprawling onto the floor. The back of his white shirt now red, the fire illuminating the room along with the lamp on the small table that was sitting between them. He laid on the ground, making no indication that he was getting up. Hermione squinted, but to no avail. She gasped when she suddenly realized that her victim was dead. She knew she had to get out of there, and fast before she was compromised.

Trembling at what she had just witnessed, she pulled out Pansy's wand and left, not wanting to be in the house anymore.

The last thing she saw was a knife sticking out of the back of Theodore Nott's head.

***

Eagan took out his wand and cleaned up the blood on the carpet, his face emotionless. Withdrawing the knife with a 'snick', he made sure it looked like he hadn't been there. He also took extra precaution by destroying the video tapes that had shown himself. He had come and done what his boss told him, and that was that.

He wrote up a message and called his owl, who was waiting on the gate.

"Send this to the master, my sweet," he said, attaching the note onto her leg. "He will be ecstatic with our result."

She nipped his finger affectionately and flew off into the dark, starless night as he apparated away.


End file.
